Best of Three
by Nora95
Summary: When Geraldine Carmichael transfers from her home in Australia to Hogwarts for her 5th year, she isn't quite sure what to expect. She wasn't expecting to attend school with Harry Potter. She definitely wasn't expecting Dementors on campus and she certainly wasn't expecting or prepared for the Weasley Twins. Fred/OC/George slow burn.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings and Goodbyes

**A/N: Hi! So this is my first ever published work and I'm excited and nervous. While I've tried to stay true to the time period and the books, I may have let some things slip. Please shoot me a (kind) message with any feedback! OC is Australian and her speech patterns will reflect this.**

/

Gerry could barely contain her scepticism as she trailed behind her brother through King's Cross Station. "You really mean to tell me that they've plonked the gate right in the middle of muggle central?" she drawled. "I mean… sure muggos are thick and all but _really_? _King's Cross_? How blind can they be!"

Jonathon glanced back at her over his shoulder, only partially amused. "Yell it to the world why don't you, dipstick? Honestly, you'd think we were raised by a carny, the way you carry on." He rolled his eyes and continued purposefully along the platform, noting the brief, confused glances directed towards his sister's bizarre luggage. "Did you really have to bring the bird with you, Ger? You do realise they have actual owls in Britain, right? No need for Ugly McCreepyface."

The unusual looking bird perched on Gerry's trolley screeched indignantly, fluffing self-importantly before turning his disconcertingly yellow eyes to glare balefully at his mistress.  
"_OhmyPauliepauliepauliepaulieeeeee_," Gerry cooed, "_Is he being unkind, precious?_ _He's just jealous because he's nasty and smelly and his birdy doesn't like him!_"

"Only you would baby talk a raptor, Gerry."

"Only you would be jealous of a raptor, Jonny."

"Freak."

"Cretin."

"Skank."

"Takes one to know one!"

Jonathon stopped abruptly causing Gerry to veer wildly to avoid hitting him, colliding with a bin and earning several disapproving looks from passing muggles in the process.

"Nice one, dickhead!" Gerry hissed as she rescued her bird cage from clattering to the floor.

"You're welcome," Jonathon grinned, turning to examine the barrier in front of which he'd halted.

"This is it kiddo. 9¾, right here. Have at it," he smirked.

"You're sure?" Gerry prodded.

"Absolutely, princess."

"You're not lying to me?"

"When have I ever steered you wrong?" Jonathon protested, hands raised in feigned innocence.

"This week or in general?" Gerry mocked, tipping her head forward to glare at him over the top of the metal rims of her large round glasses.

"Just go!" he laughed tiredly as he pushed her through the barrier and followed closely behind.

Stumbling through the barrier, Gerry was at a loss as to where she should look first. Wizarding families in bright cloaks whirled past her chattering loudly, owls fluttered overhead, while a cherry red steam train sat idling at the platform.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly," Jonathon smirked behind her.

"This is bonkers. Absolutely bloody nuts. That's a fuc—" Gerry caught herself as her brother clipped her around the ears. "What I mean is that there is a **magic steam train** at a **secret magic platform** in the **middle of bloody London.**"

"Alright Captain Obvious, you done? We need to get your luggage on the _magic steam train."_ Jonathon mocked, waggling his fingers at Gerry's face. "We've got about 15 minutes before this showboat leaves without you and I am NOT having you following me around the Ministry for a semester."

"Speaking of the Ministry, what bright spark decided to paint the super-secret magic train, bright red? How did that conversation go? Do you think he got a raise? Brilliant Barry! Have a beer! Excellent job!" Gerry chortled, clearly impressed with her own joke.

"Aaand _this_ is why I can't take you anywhere," Jonathon sighed, trying very hard not to be amused by his baby sister.

"I still reckon I'd make a fab assistant. Think about it J! I already know your hot drink preferences, your cold drink preferences, that one spot in your shoulder that gets knots in it. You're just getting rid of me so you can make poor choices dating boys who aren't good enough for you." Gerry whined, wheeling her luggage towards the train.

"I am so glad boarding school is a thing in this country. How Mum hasn't drowned you yet is beyond me," Jonathon grumbled.

Gerry made a beeline for the first empty compartment available, wedging her luggage under the seat and depositing her birdcage containing a very bewildered Paul by the window.

"Are you sure there aren't any day schools, J?" Gerry asked quietly, a ball of apprehension settling in her belly.

Jonathon pulled her in for a close hug. "It's for the best princess. I'd keep you with me if I could, you know that." He pushed her away only to rest his forehead against hers. Identical honey-brown eyes searched for comfort in uncannily similar pale, heart-shaped faces.

"You have to promise to write to me every week J." Gerry said in a small voice.

"Every week."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You'll send my letters to Mum and Franky?"

"Of course."

"And Dad?"

"He can take a flying leap," Jonathon murmured, pressing a final kiss to his sister's temple.

Gerry sniffed, blinking away the beginnings of tell-tale tears.

Jonathon straightened up. "Right. I need to go now but remember what I've been telling you. You're doing your OWLS this year so nose to the grindstone! Head down, study hard and-"

"NO BOYS!" they chorused together, laughing.

"That goes for you too, you big dope!" Gerry grinned. "Can't have you hogging all the hot wizards."

"Ehhhh, whatever Trevor. Love your face, take care of yourself and write me as often as you want baby girl." Jonathon hesitated momentarily. "I love you Geraldine", he said before resolutely striding off through the crowd to wave goodbye from a distance that his sister wouldn't see him dabbing at tears.

"Love you too, big brother," Gerry whispered to herself. She watched sadly out the window as the train slowly pulled away from the station, her head rested against the window.


	2. Chapter 2 - Birdbrained

**A/N: Hello again! I've decided to trade POV between Gerry and the twins from here on out, so I'll make sure to label appropriately. Once again, lots of Australiana in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. :) Please message me with any (kind) constructive notes.**

**Gerry POV**

Gerry didn't stir from her place by the window until a group of first years tumbled into the compartment, chattering loudly amongst themselves. A hush fell across the group as a small girl frantically gestured to Gerry in the corner.

"There's someone here already!" the girl whispered, obviously panicked.

"No, no! Sit down! I don't bite and I promise I don't smell bad!" Gerry smiled kindly.

"Are you sure it's okay?" A larger boy asked warily.

"Of course, mate," she reassured. "I'm a new kid too, I could use the company."

The first years shared looks of apprehension; a skinny boy shifted nervously from foot to foot while the first girl who'd spoken chewed on her bottom lip.

Gerry sighed. She'd hoped she wouldn't have to use her secret weapon so early, but it appeared she had little choice. She fished a familiar rectangular package from her backpack and proffered it to the timid eleven-year olds. "I have Tim Tams."

Half an hour and a full pack of chocolate biscuits later; Gerry had learned more about the five first years who'd stumbled into her compartment than she had possibly ever cared to know. The small lip chewing girl, Lucinda (who preferred Lindy, by the way), was a childhood friend of the doll-faced blonde Rachael. Rachael, who would prefer death over Hufflepuff, was cousin to the nervous, skinny boy, Lachlan. Lachlan had less strong feelings about the uncertainty of his future house and was more concerned about the Actual Demon Potion Master that his older Ravenclaw brother had warned him about. The remaining two boys were Blythe and Donovan, a pair of muggleborns the other three had adopted on the platform. The group of five had collectively decided that they were now the best of friends and that it would be an act of Great Injustice should they be sorted into different houses.

A particularly explosive round of laughter at the expense of Gerry's Australian pronunciation of the word castle (CAR-sle) provoked a startled screech from Paulie, who'd been sleeping in his cage in the corner.

"What kind of owl is that?!" gasped Lindy. "I've never seen one so…." she trailed off diplomatically.

"Distinguished? Handsome? All together superior?" Gerry supplied helpfully.

"That's an ugly fuzzball," blurted Donovan, who flushed beet red when he realised he'd commented out loud. The other first years' eyes widened in panic, stares switching from Gerry to Donovan to Gerry again.

Gerry maintained a faux offended expression for all of about half a minute before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Confusion replaced panic as the first years watched Gerry struggle to regain her composure.

"No! Stop!" Gerry wheezed, "Oh sweet Jesus – ""you should have seen – ""your faces!"

When she had finally recovered Gerry removed Paulie from his cage and perched him on her wrist. Paulie himself was unimpressed with this development and chirruped his displeasure at his mistress, nipping at her fingers in rebellion.

"This is Paulie. He is named after Australian legend and all-round ocker bloke Paul Hogan. I also want it to be known first and foremost that Paulie **is not** an owl." Gerry explained calmly, petting the fuzzy feathers around his beak soothingly.

"What?" Donovan and Rachael chimed in unison.

"If he's not an owl, what is he?" asked Lindy.

"Paulie is a Frogmouth. A Tawny Frogmouth to be precise. _A very handsome Tawny Frogmouth_," Gerry crooned. She proceeded to make nauseating kissing noises at her beloved bird in hopes of scarring the first years for life. She succeeded almost entirely as only Lindy didn't scrunch her face in disgust at her exaggerated display of affection for her unusual pet. Paulie cooed back open mouthed, revealing a shock of yellow throat which only served to unsettle the first years further.

Sensing she was pushing her younger companions too far, Gerry deposited Paulie back in his cage with a final smooch to the top of his downy head.

"So… who likes Quidditch?" she asked. Just like that the conversation continued, previous bird-related weirdness forgotten.

The rain was pelting down when the train began to slow. "Bit wet out, huh?" Gerry joked to her brood of first years. "Come on girlies, we should go get our robes on."

Gathering up her own uniform and the two younger girls, Gerry led the way out of the compartment in search of a less boy infested compartment to change clothes. It wasn't until the lights began flickering and frost spread ominously across the windows did Gerry realise something was wrong. The train squealed to a halt, eliciting shrieks of fright from students up and down the train. The lights flickered once, twice, three times before failing entirely, plunging the carriage into darkness. By now mass hysteria had set in amongst the students; Gerry wondered if everyone could feel the knife's edge of dread in the pit of their stomachs or whether it was just her. She turned to hurry Rachael and Lindy along only to find that they had already bolted.

The feeling of dread intensified, forcing a gasp from Gerry's lips as she pressed herself against the nearest wall. She slid to the floor, clutching her knees for comfort as a shadowy figure made its way along the carriage. Gerry could feel herself slipping into panic, her mind jumping from one hurtful memory to the next.

_Her parents' many screaming matches late at night._

_The day as a 5-year-old that she'd accidently made her drawing of a butterfly float off the page, prompting joy from her Mum and fury from her Dad._

_The day Dad kicked Jonathon out of the house after he discovered J with the boy next door._

_The birthday present she'd charmed for her muggle brother Franky at school, only for her Dad to destroy it as an abomination._

_The day her Dad hit her._

Gerry was jolted from her nightmarish reverie by two sets of hands pulling her roughly into the compartment in front of which she'd collapsed.

She stared up at her saviours, tears spilling down her cheeks as she sat on the floor in shock.

"You alright?" questioned the first handsome face.

"That's a stupid thing to ask, look at her!" hissed the second, confusingly similar handsome face.

"It's gonna be okay, doll. Just breathe." The first face soothed; or was it the second face? Gerry was still too disoriented to tell.

The two handsome faces disappeared from her immediate field of vision, only to reappear once they had helped her into a seat.

"I'm Fred and he's George," introduced the first handsome face.

"You may notice we look the same, but don't worry, we're easy to tell apart –"said the second handsome face.

"I'm the good looking one!" both faces joked in unison.

Gerry stared blankly at them, still coming to terms with the sudden turn of events.

"Sooo…." began George.

"Who're you?" finished Fred.

"And why haven't we seen you before?" George asked.

Gerry paused a beat before looking up to reply.

"I need chocolate."


	3. Chapter 3 - Great First Impressions

**A/N: Apologies for the hiatus! Life is hectic and all that jazz. I will endeavour to update twice a month from here on out. As always, please leave (kind) criticisms and consider reviewing and following! :)**

**The Twins**

It wasn't often that the Weasley twins had no witty repartee to fire in conversation, but there they were. Speechless. Fred looked to George, who looked to Fred, who looked to the Mystery Crying Girl, who was still looking at them both like she didn't belong in a looney bin.

"I'm sorry - "ventured George; "_what_?" Fred finished.

The girl rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm, wiping away tears as her shaking started to slow. It didn't seem that she would be elaborating on her point in the immediate future, so the boys decided to do what they always did with new people. Study her. She was pale; whether that was her natural complexion or because of the dementor that had passed by, they didn't know. Her clothing seemed more fashionable than what their Mum usually bought for them, so they quickly decided she must have at least one muggle parent. The windbreaker she was wearing was so aggressively ugly that it seemed actually nice, a trend they had noticed among their muggleborn classmates. In any case, they both knew it was exactly the kind of thing that their Dad would die for – partially because he would love it, but mainly because Molly would definitely kill him if he ever wore it in public.

The girls choked back a few sobs and blinked vigorously before continuing what they hoped would be an explanation.

"I just – "she sniffed, "I need some chocolate."

"_Ooo_kay," the twins murmured in unison.

"I think we got that one the first time," snarked Fred.

"Still doesn't make much sense," chimed George.

"Please I just – I need to have some chocolate alright?" the mystery girl sighed. "I've got some in my bag – "she went to stand abruptly, but her knees seemed to have other ideas. The twins lurched forward together to catch her before she fell; each securing a shoulder and returning her to her seat. This seemed to be all too much for the strange girl as she started to shake and sniff again.

"Look, you clearly aren't in any sort of shape to be going anywhere yet. We'll go find you something to eat and you can get into your robes. That is what you were planning on doing, yeah?" Fred said firmly.

"No! You probably need to sort yourselves out, I can't make you – " the girl objected.

"First of all, no one in the history of the world has ever made us do anything we didn't want to do," interjected George, "and secondly, **we** are organised – "

"And are _already_ in our robes," grinned Fred, gesturing to himself and his twin with a grand flourish.

Leaving zero room for further argument, they turned and exited the compartment. Searching down the carriages for the snack trolley, the twins couldn't help but notice the lingering effects of the surprise dementor visit. Younger students huddled together, visibly shaken. Wary faces peered through frosted compartment windows and Fred could have _sworn_ he saw a large Slytherin boy dab at his eyes with an emerald hanky.

"Oi fellas!" Lee Jordan's familiar voice rang out from the door of a compartment they'd just passed. "You alright?"

"Yeah mate, right as rain," Fred replied with a reassuring smile.

"It'd take more than a bag of bones in a dress to defeat us Lee. Have you learned nothing?" George smirked.

"That said, we are in a bit of a bind mate – "began Fred.

"You wouldn't happen to have any chocolate about would you?" George continued.

"We've got a hysterical woman in need and she won't tell us her name, but she knows she wants chocolate – "Fred explained.

"So here we are." George concluded.

Lee blinked owlishly, clearly baffled by this turn of events. "I've got a Chocolate Frog she could have?" he said slowly, turning to retrieve his satchel from between his compartment companions. "And what do you mean she won't tell you who she is? We know everyone!"

"Dunno what to tell you mate," said George, leaning against the doorway, pointedly ignoring the looks of interest they were gaining from Lee's other friends. "I've never seen her before."

"Funny accent though, Georgie. Did you notice?" added Fred.

"What kind of accent?" asked Lee, who was still rooting through odds and ends in his bag.

"I'd guess South African if I was going to put money on it," said Fred thoughtfully.

George raised an eyebrow. "A sickle says she's Australian."

"That's a sickle you're going to lose, brother dearest."

"Whatever you reckon, Freddy," George snickered.

The twins reached towards each other to shake on it as Lee exclaimed a victorious "Ahah!"

"I knew it was in here! Sorry boys, it might be a bit squashed but at least it's something," he handed the vaguely box shaped object to Fred.

"Mate. A bit squashed is putting it lightly." Fred muttered, eyes wide.

"Do you want it or not, you ungrateful git? Go take care of your mystery chick." Lee shot back, unimpressed. "Wait!" Lee yelled after them as the turned to go. "Is she hot?" he asked.

The twins shared an amused glanced and continued back up the carriage.

"She's hot, isn't she?" Lee hollered imploringly. "Fellas! You can't hold out on me like this!"

/

Back in their compartment, the twins found their crying girl still looking the worse for wear but now dressed in plain black robes. Fred hurriedly passed her the questionable looking chocolate, which she tore open without hesitation and wolfed down gratefully. The poor one-legged frog barely even had a chance to hop.

"Did you pack the wrong set of robes, love?" Fred questioned, confusion mirrored in his twin's expression.

"What?" the girl replied puzzled.

"Your robes?" Fred pressed. The girl raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Where are your house colours?" George clarified.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to know if you're friend or foe?" joked Fred.

"Oh!" mystery girl gasped. "I'm transferring from overseas this year," she explained, "as for friend or foe, I guess we'll all have to wait and find out," she said with a shaky grin.

The twins blinked. They blinked again. Speechless twice in an hour. That was new.

Their mystery new girl jumped to her feet. "Anyway, we'll be arriving soon, yes? I have munchkins I should really go check on so I might see you later. I'm feeling much better now, thanks a bunch guys. I owe you one!" she babbled with one final grin before bolting out of the compartment.

The twins sank onto their seat dumbfounded. They sat in silence a moment longer.

"A sickle says she's a Hufflepuff." George said, dazed.

Fred shook on it without looking away from the doorway he was still staring at.

"Georgie… What in Merlin's name is a _munchkin_?"

**Gerry**

Gerry burst back into her compartment as the train began pulling into their destination and was relieved to see all her brood of first years together and whole, if not a little rattled. Lindy stopped mid tearful conversation with the boys to hurl herself into Gerry, little arms wrapped around her waist like a vice.

"_I'msosorryweleftyouitwassoscaryareyouokayyouweregonesolongwethoughtyouweredeeeead!"_ Lindy sobbed into Gerry's robes.

"I only understood half of that but it's okay, we're all okay, everyone is safe, there's no need to panic." Gerry soothed, rubbing calming circles on the smaller girl's back. Gerry detached herself from Lindy to wipe tears from the girl's face. "I think you just did more damage to my robes than those nasty Dementors did to me!" Gerry joked, ruffling Lindy's hair. "Actually, speaking of which…"

Gerry grabbed her backpack rifled through it until she snagged the mesh bag she'd been hunting for. She tore it open and tossed a shiny foil disk to each of her younger companions. "Chocolate coins. Eat up, you'll feel better."

/

By the time the train had come to a stop at the platform, Gerry had succeeded in calming down her new younger friends significantly, with only the muggleborns still looking a little rattled. Gerry was also pleased to note that her timely application of chocolate had restored their complexions somewhat. She thought smugly back to every muggle doctor who had ever told her that chocolate is bad for you and mentally flipped them the bird. _Take that modern medicine_.

Once they'd hustled onto the platform, Gerry was just as lost as all the new students until she heard a booming voice echo over the platform.

"FIRSS YEARS. THIS WAY. FIRSS YEARS. OH. AND GERALDINE CARMICHAEL. FIRSS YEARS AND GERALDINE CARMICHAEL TO ME."

"I guess that's us kids," murmured Gerry, and began to usher her flock of first years towards the source of the voice. "If he keeps advertising that my full name is Geraldine he's going to catch these hands…" she muttered, trailing off as the largest man she had ever seen came into view. "Ooooorrrr maybe I won't pick a fight with a behemoth."

The gigantic man stopped his yelling long enough for Gerry to make brief introductions.

"Hi, yes, hello. These are first years and I'm Geraldine Carmichael, but please, for the love of Merlin, call me Gerry." Gerry chirped, thrusting her hand forward to shake two of the large man's fingers.

"Ah, right yeh are, Gerry it is. Name's Hagrid," he replied warmly, eyes crinkling kindly beneath a mop of long, wiry hair. "Do yeh reckon yeh could rally some of the firss years over by the gate?"

Gerry, who had rapidly concluded that Hagrid (who looked to be Santa Claus's younger, jollier, larger brother) was likely not a smart person to piss off, rushed to comply. "Yeah nah, no worries! Firsties by the gate! Can do!" With that she turned on her heel and hustled to the gate, yoinking tell-tale plain robes from the crowd here and there to join her ever growing flock of eleven-year-olds.

By the time Hagrid joined the new students at the gate, Gerry felt like the world's strangest mother hen. "Good you're back!" she called cheerily to the large man. "I am far too young to responsible for this many children!"

Hagrid chuckled good-naturedly and called the mob of new students to attention. "ALRIGH! FIRSS – " He paused, eyeing Gerry with amusement, "I mean, NEW STUDENTS. FOLLOW ME."

He lifted his lantern and turned to lead them down the path, which eventually widened out as it met a lake. By the shore sat a mass of small row boats, all of which seemed to curiously be missing their paddles. "ALRIGH FIRSS… NEW STUDENTS. FOUR STUDENTS TO A BOAT. TRY NOT TO FALL IN IT'S DEEP AN' COLD. IF THE GIAN' SQUID COMES TO SAY HELLO, JUST GIVE 'IM A BIT OF A TICKLE, HE'S FRIENDLY." Hagrid called to the students trailing behind him hesitantly.

Gerry chuckled as she heard a wave of whispers roll through the younger students around her. "A giant WHAT-?", "Tickle it?!", "Merlin's pants-", "We're gonna die!"

She caught up with Hagrid to laugh at his joke with him. "Phwoar you got 'em good with that one! Giant squid on school grounds, that's hysterical!" she chortled. Hagrid raised a bushy eyebrow questioningly. "Wait… you were joking about the giant squid right?" Gerry asked, suddenly less amused.

"Oh no, there's a gian' squid alrigh'. Don' fuss yer head though. He's quite 'armless." Hagrid grinned. "Yeh'll be boatin' wi' me though so yeh're quite safe."

"I'd say a giant squid is the opposite of 'armless'" grumbled Gerry, unable to resist the pun despite her growing apprehension.

She found her spot at the front of the boat she was to share with Hagrid and held on for dear life as the small vessel jolted forward, gliding magically onto the lake. "Yeh migh' no' see much yet with the mist, but jus' wait 'til we get 'round the bend." Hagrid explained.

Gerry waited. She listened to the water lapping at the sides of the boats ferrying her younger schoolmates. She heard splashes that she prayed weren't of the tentacle-y variety. She peered into the mist until suddenly, just as Hagrid had said, they rounded a bend and there it was in all it's ancient, beautiful glory. Her home away from home for the next three years. Hogwarts.


End file.
